Zeekdober
The Zeekdober is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Zeekdober (the name considered to be a mis-romanisation of Sieg Dober, similar to the Organoid Sieg/Zeke) is a Doberman-type Zoid, used by the Guylos Empire. The Zeekdober was designed for high-speed strike and recon operations under direct control of the Emperor. With a maximum speed of 350 km/h, it is one of the fastest purely land-based Zoids ever developed (Only the Descat, Ice Blazer, and the Marder are faster). Additionally, the Zoid's armour and systems help mask it from detection, making it a very elusive target. The combination of speed and stealth allows the Zeekdober to charge in, attack its target, and escape before the enemy can react. The Zeekdober is well armed, carrying a pair powerful mid-ranged photon particle cannons on its back. It also carries a pair of retractable blades (Hell Blazers) that can extend from its sides to be used against other Zoids in "run-by" attacks. Additionally, the Zeekdober is equipped with a power connection port on its back, which allows it to connect modular weapons systems to its own power source to enhance its capabilities. Battle Story appearances The Zeekdober first appeared in ZAC 2053 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Helic forces managed to penetrate through the Bloody Gate and into the Godcry, establishing a beachhead on the continent. However, their invasion quickly ground to a halt as they faced newer Guylos Zoids like the Zeekdober and Gul Tiger. The Guylos forces blunted the Helic invasion, turning the battle into a bloody eighteen-month stalemate in the Devil's Maze. With its high speed and stealth characteristics, the Zeekdober was very effective against the Helic forces. Later in the war, the Guylos Empire developed an upgraded version, the Ice Blazer. The Zeekdober, along with most of the other Guylos Zoids, was wiped out during the meteor strikes in ZAC 2056, with none surviving. Media appearances Video games The Zeekdober's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as wandering monsters. Models Original Japanese Release - Grade-Ups *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Zeekdober kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed grey pilot and label sheets. The Zeekdober is moulded in black and bright red, with grey weapons and yellow blades and eyes. The entire kit was later re-coloured and re-issued as the Ice Blazer. The Zeekdober is a part of the Grade-Up Series of Zoid kits. These models have spinning connectors that are powered by the Zoid’s motor. Optional weapons systems can be mounted on these connectors that have action features powered by the Zoid’s motor The Zeekdober’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. Like many of the other "Grade-Up" Zoids, the Zeekdober's motor does not come as an assembled unit like other Zoids, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the power connection on its back spinning and jaws chomping. The cannons on the back can be manually raised, and the cockpit can be opened. No specific extra weapons were made for the Zeekdober, beyond the Grade-Up units that were used by all grade-up Zoids. The Zeekdober was first released in 1989, with production continuing until 1990. Technozoids The Zeekdober was also intended to be released as a part of the Technozoids line, under the name Doberman. However, the line was discontinued before the Zoid reached production. A catalogue picture depicted the Zoid as recoloured; with tan replacing the red, and orange replacing the yellow. Additionally, the Zoid would have been released with the GU-02 Pulse Cannon. A sole prototype, apparently the same one used in the catalogue photo, appeared on an eBay auction in 2005. The Zoid was sold to a private collector. Category:Zoids